


Ženy z rodiny Lewisovy zasahují

by LexSan



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Intrigue, M/M, Requited Love, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSan/pseuds/LexSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeden ji vídá za bílého dne, druhý jen ve svých snech a ona jim oběma chce pomoci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. díl

"Dobrou chuť, tedy pokud se tomu dá říkat jídlo." ozve se vedle Jamese skeptický hlas.

 

"Děkuji," odpovídá dotyčný s plnou pusou sendviče. "Může vědět, co tak špatného udělal tento obložený chleba, že si vysloužil vaši nelibost?"

 

"Nemám nic proti sendvičům, jen jsem nevěděla, že se tento exemplář počítá do této kategorie."

 

James se pobaveně pousměje a v rychlosti spořádá zbytek svého oběda. "Ale ať je to jídlo sebehorší, tak zhltat ho je to poslední, co by člověk dbající o svůj trávící trakt měl udělat." Ozval se opět vedle Jamese, z volného místa na lavičce, nespokojený hlas.

 

"Radši obětuji svůj žaludek než svoje uši," odpovídá seržant zvedající se z parkové lavičky. Odpovědí mu je chvilkové ticho.

 

"Musím totiž na letišti vyzvednout nějakého inspektora, jak mi nařídila šéfová, a včasné nedostavení se by mělo za následek velice hlasitý telefonát." dovysvětluje s rukama v kapsách mladý seržant.

 

"Proč mám ale pocit, že to už dávno víte," pohlédne s pozdviženým obočím na lavičku. Odpovědí mu je jen široký úsměv a následný poryv větru, jak jeho obědový společník zmizí.


	2. II. díl

"Ahoj, Val," pozdraví Robert ženu sedící v pohodlném proutěném křesílku a pohladí ji po ruce.

 

"Můžeš mi prozradit, proč zase spíš za stolem v kuchyni?" zeptá se dotyčná a hodí po právě příchozím nespokojený pohled.

 

"Já jsem tam nechtěl usnout," hájí se inspektor, "jen jsem si chtěl ještě projít poznámky k případu a než jsem se nadál, tak jsem tady s tebou." Robert se též posadí do volného křesílka, po boku Val a čelem do zahrady.

 

"To jsme v Trount?" optá se po chvíli klidného ticha.

 

"Ano, jsme tam, kde sám chceš být," odvětí Val a pronikavě se na Robieho podívá.

 

"Jak je možné, že když jsme tam, kde chci, abychom byli, a je tady vše, co chci," Val souhlasně kývne, "tak jak je možné, že se na mě mračíš, místo abys mě uvítala úsměvem?"

 

"Proč bys se na tebe měla usmívat, když se chováš jako pitomec a zbytečně se huntuješ." zazní z křesílka trefná odpověď.

 

"To chceš říct, že si nechávám zdát to, jak nesouhlasíš s mým životem?" podiví se Robie a podívá se nechápavě na Val. "To je teda poměrně chabý výsledek snažení mého podvědomí."

 

"A kdo říká, že jsem výsledek tvého podvědomí," usměje se záhadně Val a následně celá scenérie zmizí. Inspektorovi totiž právě zazvonil telefon, který jeho roztodivný sen ukončil


	3. Chapter 3

"A vy tady ještě děláte co?" ozve se za Jamesovými zády nesouhlasný hlas. Seržant, který chvíli před tím vycítil přítomnost své dnešní návštěvy, si vyndal z uší sluchátka a vypnul právě hrající písničku.

"Měli bychom se přestat takhle scházet, lidi budou mít řeči," prohodí s úsměvem k štíhlé ženě, která se mezitím uvelebila na jedné z volných židlí v kanceláři.

"Jako by vás trápilo, co lidé říkají," ozve se ze židle, "Ale neodpověděl jste mi na otázku, co tady takhle pozdě ještě děláte?" nenechá se odbýt návštěvnice.

"No medvědy tady nelovím," zívne James a unaveně si promne obličej. "Dělám, to co mám, tedy svoji práci," zakloní se na židli a protáhne své dlouhé nohy.

"Tak to doufám, že vás platí zlatem," komentuje situaci návštěvnice.

"Úplně by mě stačilo poděkování a slovo uznání," zamumlá potichu James a postaví se na nohy.

Druhá osoba v kanceláři smutný komentář slyšela a potichu sleduje, jak se James přesunuje ke svému stolu, bere do štíhlých prstů jeden formulář a dlouze nad ním přemýšlí. Následně nesouhlasně zavrtí hlavou a těch několik stránek popsaného papíru putuje do koše.

"Nevzdám se tak lehce," otočí se odhodlaně k návštěvnici, která se ani nesnaží tvářit, že neví, o co jde, i když to ví. Ona vždycky ví, o co jde.

A zatímco James pokračuje v mravenčí práci třídění desítek listů papíru a skládání útržků jiných papírů, štíhlá žena si na židli složí nohy pod sebe a v tichosti pozoruje seržanta v jeho práci. A zas a znova je jeho konáním ujištěna o tom, že udělala a dělá velice dobře.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Ráno najde inspektor svoji kancelář ve stavu, v jakém ji rozhodně nezanechal. Jednu ze stěn okupují tři magnetické tabule, které jsou hustě pokryty poznámkami a fotografiemi. Na další zdi je pak podrobná mapa Oxfordu s desítkami různě barevných špendlíků a dalších odkazů. V koutu u zdi pak bylo vyrovnáno několik kartonů plných poznámek, které byly, dle popisků na krabicích, tématicky rozřazeny. A u stolu pak seděl seržant Hathaway. Hlavu měl podloženou rukama a spal.

Inspektor jak tiše přišel, tak chtěl i rychle a tiše odejít. Poryv větru, který způsobily zavírané dveře, ale přesunul pár archů papíru z koše na chodbu před kanceláří. Lewis se automaticky sehnul a sebral je. A stejně automaticky si je i přečetl. Po jejich přečtení na pár chvil sklopil hlavu. Poté strčil papíry do kapsy a vydal se tam, kam měl namířeno již před tím. Do nedalekého obchodu pro sladké ranní pečivo a výbornou kávu. Věděl, že posledních pár případů se svým politickým pozadím oxfordských vyšších kruhů, mohlo za to, že celkem slibně se rozvíjející spolupráce mezi ním a seržantem Hathawayem zasekla. Byla postavena mezi ně zeď - dobrá inspektor ji mezi ně postavil, protože ho už štvaly ty rádoby chytrácké řeči všech zúčastněných a poslední co potřeboval slyšet bylo chytračení i od svého seržanta. A tato zeď jasně vymezila manipulační prostor pro něj i Jamese. A James vymezená pravidla respektoval a choval se podle toho, což mělo za následek Lewisovu nespokojenost, protože přeci jen byl zvyklý na Jamesovu nezvyklost, a bludný kruh se uzavřel

Bylo co napravovat. Lewis měl co napravovat a první krok hodlal udělat teď - pomocí dobré snídaně.

Štíhlá žena se mezitím v kanceláři protáhla, vesele se usmála a s dalším poryvem větru, který již nepotřeboval nic (a nikoho) posunout někam dál, zmizela.


	4. IV. díl

Lewis naštvane pochoduje po kuchyni. Současná situace se mu vůbec nelíbí. Nelíbí se mu, že plány a pečlive vypiplané situace berou za své a hroutí se jako domečky z karet.

 

"Ještě chvíli a budeš moct jít na olympiádu," ozve se od kuchyňského stolu Val a zatímco fouká do horkého čaje, aby si jej ochladila.

 

"To spím?" zeptá se zmateně Robie, kterému se zjevivší Val vzala vítr z plachet jeho nakvašenosti.

 

"Ano, ale nevalně," hodí Val nesouhlasným pohledem po Robertovi, který se konečně usadil naproti ní, ale svoji nespokojenost teď dával najevo bubnováním prstů o desku stolu.

 

"Víš, ten kluk mě vážne štve!" spustí naštvaně Robert a rozhodí frustrovaně rukama. "Myslím tím Jamese... Hathawaye, ale vždyť ty vlastně víš, o koho jde," uvědomí si v půlce své snahy o vysvětlení Robert a pokračuje. "Vždyť ty vlastne víš všechno, co vím já." Val to nijak nekomentuje, jen usrkne čaj. "Na to jakej je to chytrák, má strašně dlouhý vedení! Když mu řeknu, že mám dva lístky na Wagnera, tak mi řekne, ať vezmu sebou Lauru, i když moc dobře vím, že má Wagnera rád. Včera jsem nadhodil, že když bylo tak hezky a my strávili celý den v kanceláři, že by bylo příjemné si protáhnout nohy. A víš, co mi na to řek?" vypálí Robert na ženu sedící naproti. "Prý běžte, pane, já to papírování dodělám. A vypoklonkoval mě z kanceláře!"

 

"A tebe od někud dostat je docela umění," nebere si servítky Val, ale Robert ji moc neposlouchá a pokračuje v rozhořčeném stěžování.

 

"A dneska? Byli jsme v hospodě a probírali jsme nejdříve případ a potom jsem se snažil sesmolit tu řeč pro novináře o policejní práci a spolupráci s veřejností. Zrovna ale beěel v televizi zápas, tak jsem si dal menší pauzu. Když utkání skončilo, tak jsem zjistil, že už mám tu pitomou řeč napsanou!"

 

"To je dobře, že se o tebe tvůj seržant tak stará, ne?"

 

Tuhle reakci už Robert slyšel. "Ale nenechá mě, abych se staral zase já o něj! Tu hospodu vybral on, i když moc dobře vím, že ho sportovní utkání nebaví. To přeci není normální! Když vybírám místo, tak takové, které se líbí mně, ne? Měl si vybrat nějaké místo, kde se scházeli autoři, jejichž jména neumím ani vyslovit, natož abych od nich něco četl."

 

"Tvůj seržant prostě jen dbá na váš pracovní vztah," prohlásí Val a odloží hrnek s čajem. "Ve své práci jste dobří, ne? Tak co ti na stávající situaci tak vadí?"

 

Robert okamžite otevře pusu, aby vysypal vše, co mu vadí, ale z úst mu nevyjde ani hláska. Zmateně se podívá na Val, která se na nej shovívavě usměje. "Až dokážeš odpovědět na tuhle otázku, budeš pak už vědět co dělat dál." Odsune židli a lehce vstane. "A už vstávej a jdi si lehnout do postele, nebo se ráno nezvedneš a tvůj seržant bude mít o starost víc." S těmito slovy se rozloučila.

 

A Robert se probudil. Zatímco se protahoval, tak mu v hlavě rotovala jedna jediná otázka, proč mu vlastně vadí, že s ním nechce seržant trávit i svůj volný čas?

 

Rozhlédl se po místnosti - ano, zase usnul v kuchyni u stolu - a přišla mu strašně prázdná. Celý jeho byt byl prázdný. Bylo to tak už od doby jeho návratu z Britských Panenských ostrovů, ale pak proc...? Cestou do ložnice inspektor urychleně procházel celou tu dobu od svého příjezdu do Oxfordu až do teď. Co všechno prožil a taky koho všeho potkal. A pak mu padl pohled na pohovku a televizní stolek. Viděl, jak vždycky James složil tu svoji vytáhlou postavu na pohovku a s nataženýma nohama a s pivem v ruce komentoval inspektorův vkus na hudbu, prožitý den nebo objednané jídlo.

 

Robert si sedl na postel, ale spát se mu nechtělo, ne teď, když mu před očima běžely vzpomínky na to, jak se James lopotil s počítacem zavražděného a jeho nadšení, když rozluštil heslo, jak dokázal usadit nejednoho nafoukaného oxfordského blba nebo jen na spokojené a sdílené ticho, když si šli sednout po práci na pivo.

 

To díky Jamesovi tenhle byt a co byt, ale celý Robertuv život nebyl prázdný. A to všechno je pryč. A je to jen jeho chyba. Chtěl mít ryze pracovní vztah, tak ho má mít. Vše se ale dá změnit, Roberta jen mátlo to, že když započal bořit tu zeď, kterou mezi nimi vystavěl, narazil na jinou zeď, tu kterou vystavěl jeho seržant a ta byla zatím nedobytná.

 

Robert si lehl na záda, složil ruce za hlavu a položil si jednoduchou otázku - Proč? Co seržant za touto zdí tak chrání?


	5. V. díl

A když Robert přišel se sklenicí vody, James už spal. Potichu tedy položil sklenici na noční stolek a opatrně si sedl na okraj postele. Nemusel ani znovu pokládat dlaň na seržantovo čelo, protože už jen v jeho přítomnosti cítil, jak hicuje. Zatímco na rychlém vytáčení ťuknul na Lauřino číslo, tak si v duchu gratuloval k tomu, že donutil Jamese, aby se převlékl z pracovního oblečení do něčeho pohodlného. Jeho staré oblečení, které jemu osobně bylo velké, bylo Jamesovi i tak trochu malé, což vyvolalo na Robertově tváři krátké pousmání.

 

"Ano, Robie, co se děje?" ozval se z telefonu Lauřin překvapený hlas.

 

"Ahoj, Lauro, potřeboval bych poradit," zareaguje potichu Robert a radši odejde na chodbu.

 

"Proc šeptáš? Stalo se něco?" obává se Laura.

 

"No, nejde o mě, ale o Jamese."

 

"Hathawaye? Co mu je?"

 

Robert si povzdechne a zády se opře o zábradlí na chodbě. "Má teplotu. Už ráno se mi nelíbil a celý den vypadal jako chodící mrtvola. Často se o něco opíral, přidržoval a ani nechodil kouřit. Když jsem se ho odpoledne dotknul, tak jsem div neucuknul, jak horkou měl ruku. Poslal bych ho domů, jenže nemá nikoho, kdo by na něj dohlídnul, tak jsem ho nakonec vzal k sobě. Sice protestoval, ale ne tak moc, jak bych čekal, takže mu vážně nebylo zrovna dvakrát dobře. Ješte jsem ho donutil se převlíct, ale když jsem se vrátil se sklenicí s vodou, tak už spal. A spí pořád, jen je strašne moc horkej," dodává ještě Robie a v hlase mu zazní obava.

 

Laura na druhé straně telefonu si dovolí jemný úsměv, ale jen na chvíli, než převládne její profesionální stránka.

 

"Jak vysokou má teplotu?" zní její první otázka.

 

"Ještě jsem mu jí neměřil," odpovídá Robie, "vždyt já ani nevím, jestli tady nějaký teploměr mám."

 

"Ale jistě máš, koukni do lékárničky, Val tam takové věci jiste měla pro případ, kdyby děti byly nemocné."

 

Chvíli je na druhé straně ticho, Laura jen slyší, nějaké vrznutí, asi jak Robie otevírá lékárničku a pak šramot.

 

"Máš pravdu, je tady," zazní skoro až vítezně Robie.

 

"Bezva, řekla bych ti, aby ses tam mrknul ješte po paralenu, aspirinu nebo acylpirinu, ale podle tvé předchozí reakce soudím, že lékárničku jsi v poslední době moc nedoplňoval, že?"

 

"Moc dobře víš, že na tohle moc nejsem," odpoví Robie.

 

"Hmm, je mi to jasné, ale doporučuji ti, až nouzový stav skončí, abys to udělal, protože si tak v budoucnu ušetříš práci. Běž zatím změřit seržantovi teplotu, já se stavím v lékárně a něco ti pro toho maroda přinesu." naviguje Laura Robieho, zatímco si bere klíče od auta a peněženku.

 

"Tak co, kolik má?" chce vědět výsledek, když se s mobilem v jedné ruce a s nezbytnostmi v druhé snaží zamknout vchodové dveře od svého domu.

 

"Má 39,3 °C," zní odpověď.

 

"Ok, takže ho donuť něco vypít, pár doušku vlažné vody, a dej mu na čelo chladivý obklad, za chvíli jsem u tebe s medikamenty." Rozloučí se Laura a zamíří k nejbližší lékárně a taky k supermarketu. Bylo jí totiž nad slunce jasnější, že Robie toho mít doma moc nebude.

 

Inspektor zatím doma celkem úspešně nalil do svého seržanta trochu těch tekutin a položil mu na rozpálené čelo chladivý obklad. Víc toho zatím dělat nemohl, jen sedět a čekat, což z duše nesnášel. Zvlášt když Jamesovi bylo takhle. Věděl, že by jeho seržant byl radši, kdyby mohl být u sebe doma, jenže to Robert prostě nemohl připustit. Prostě nemohl přenést přes srdce, že by tam jeho seržant ležel v prázdném bytě úplně sám.

 

  
_Třeba by nebyl sám_ , ponouknul ho jeho vnitřní hlas a Roberta tahle myšlenka z nějakého důvodu docela naštvala, takže když se ozval zvonek u vchodových dveří, tak skoro až zlostně přidusal a trochu více zabral za kliku.

 

"Hohó, jen klid, to jsem já a ne zbojníci," klidní Laura s nákupem v ruce Robieho.

 

"Promiň, pojd dál," omluví se inspektor a ukročí stranou, aby Laura mohla vejít.

 

"Tak kdepak je náš marod?" ptá se doktorka, a poté co je pohledem nasměrována, se vydává do patra do ložnice, kterou momentálně okupuje seržant. Robie ji následuje a opřen o futra ložnice ji trochu nevraživě pozoruje. Samotného ho štve, že se chová jako idiot, ale nějak si nemohl pomoct. Svůj momentální stav bral jako dozvuk představy, že by na Jamese mohl někdo čekat, ale i tak...

 

"Já opravdu přicházím v míru," ozve se od postele Laura, která se zatím probírala přinesenými léky.

 

"Cože?" zareaguje nechápavě Robie.

 

Laura po něm hodí pochybovačným pohledem. "Stojíš tam jako bys mě chtěl v příštím okamžiku něčím majznout po hlavě."

 

"To je přeci nesmysl," oponuje Robie, ale jakmile Laura odhrnula Jamesovi zpocené vlasy z čela, tak se viditelně našponuje.

 

"A alou ven!" vypoklonkuje Laura Robieho z ložnice. Přivře dveře a dá ruce v bok. "Roberte Lewisi, koukej se hodit do klidu, nebo budu nucena použít svého lékařského umění a zpacifikovat tě!"

 

"E? O čem to proboha mluvíš?" diví se inspektor.

 

"O tom, že ty teď pěkně vyrazíš do Jamesova bytu a přineseš mu věci, který by se mu mohly hodit," a když vidí Robertův výraz, tak dodává, "myslím tím něco na převlečení a pár jeho osobních věcí - přehrávač, knížku a tak podobně." Zatímco Laura mluvila, tak postrkovala Roberta směrem k vchodovým dveřím.

 

"A neboj se, nic tvému Jamesovi neudělám," s těmito slovy vrazí Robiemu do rukou kabát a zavře mu jeho vlastní dveře před nosem. Cestou k nemocnému Jamesovi si dovolí poťouchlý úsměv. Stačilo Robieho jen popíchnout a divže ji od Jamese nevynes v zubech.

 

Po rychlé kontrole nemocného, kterému sice teplota ještě nezacala klesat, ale alespoň už nestoupala, se Laura přesunula do Robieho kuchyně. Nebyla sice extra kuchařka, ale na vývar si troufla. A zatímco se snažila trochu v cizí kuchyni zorientovat, tak narazila na několik známek toho, že ač Robie žije sám, pravidelně ho navštěvuje jistá osoba. Dva hrnky, dva talíře či dva páry příborů připravené k rychlému použití mluvily jasně. Laura se jemně pousměje. Byla sice pravda, že James není žádný sdílný extrovert, přesto by Robie, jakožto inspektor s mnoha lety detektivní praxe, měl poznat, kdy k němu někdo není tak zcela upřímný. I když jak je vidět, tak ani Robie k sobě není upřímný, ba co hůř, nevidí, co má přímo před nosem.


	6. VI. díl

Inspektor odloží hrnek s čajem na noční stolek a s tichým povzdechem zkontroluje už poněkolikáté během chvíle Jamesovu teplotu, která již byla jen lehce zvýšená.

 

Včerejší rozmrzelost ho pomalu přecházela, aby ji nahradila zvědavost. Jakmile se včera večer vrátil z Jamesova bytu, okamžitě, ještě v chodbě, se Lauře omluvil. Měl za to, že mu celkový vývoj nebo lépe řečeno nevývoj jeho vztahu se seržantem přerostl přes hlavu a svoji nespokojenost si na někom prostě potřeboval vylít.

 

Laura mu omluvu i vysvětlení s vědoucím úsměvem odkývala, poučila ho co a jak s nemocným Jamesem a měla se k odchodu. Ve dveřích se ho ale ještě zeptala: "A mimochodem, Robie, proč tě tak dopaluje seržantovo chování? Ve své práci jste dobří, i Innocentová to říká, tak proč si nespokojený?" a než se inspektor zmohl na odpověď, byla pryč.

 

Až po chvíli si uvědomil, že tyhle slova už mu někdo řekl. Dokonce i Val mu jasně řekla, že je sice moc pěkné, že něco chce, ale bude se to horko těžko získávat, když neví, o co vlastně usiluje. Pohled mu padl na Jamese. Faktem bylo, že byli dobrá pracovní dvojice - dynamická dvojka - jak je překřtila sama Innocentová. Ve společnosti Hathawaye… Jamese se Robert cítil dobře. I přes to, že jeho seržant byl o generaci mladší, si s ním měl co říct. Někdo by řekl, že pracovat s někým tak chytrým jako byl James, muselo být pro Roberta dost těžké, ale Hathaway i přes svoje vzdělání a inteligenci, se svými znalostmi nijak nechlubil. Jeho názory na oxfordskou společnost, literaturu, hudbu nebo třeba umění byly sice prodchnuty jistým stupněm erudice, přesto byly Robertovi blízké.

 

Možná to bylo i díky tomu, že James o sobě moc nemluvil a spoustu si toho nechával pro sebe, což Roberta ponoukalo zjistit a vědět o něm více. Což byl taky důvod, proč trochu více omrknul Jamesův byt.

 

Robert vyslal omluvný pohled směrem k spícímu seržantovi. Už před nějakou dobou, si inspektor a jeho seržant vyměnili klíče od domu. Robert sám říkal, že je to z bezpečnostních důvodů, kdyby se něco někdy semlelo, tak ať o sobě vědí. Nikdy tyto klíče ale ani jeden z nich nevyužil. K Robertovi chodil vždy James jen v jeho přítomnosti a inspektor svého seržanta nikdy navštívit nebyl. Věděl sice kde bydlí, protože ho několikrát vyzvedával, ale nikdy nebyl u něj doma. Proto když otevíral domovní dveře od Jamesova bytu, cítil se tak trochu jako  _persona non grata_ , jak by jistě řekl James.

 

Seržant Hathaway obýval přízemní byt, který disponoval malou zahradou. Nic zde sice pěstovat nemohl, což ani James jistě neměl nikdy v úmyslu, ale jako příjemné posezení to stačilo. Celkově celý byt byl odrazem Jamesovy osobnosti - byl elegantní, uhlazený a přesto sem tam vystrkovaly růžky další stránky jeho charakteru. Dle stavu jeho kuchyně bylo patrné, že James si vaří. Robert přejel pohledem jeho hrníčku ve dřezu a ovoci v košíku. Tohle nevěděl, nevěděl, že James umí vařit. I když nad tím tak přemýšlel, jednou mu něco říkal, že ještě v semináři prý udělal výbornou zapečenou rybu s kaší. Jemný úsměv se mihnul Robertovi na tváři, když pokračoval v letmé prohlídce bytu.

 

Dalším výrazným prvkem byly knihy, které narovnané v knihovně zabíraly jednu stěnu v obývacím pokoji. Knihy též byly položené na jednotlivých stolcích, vyrovnány do komínků u zdí nebo na parapetech oken.

 

To že James uměl hrát na kytaru Robert věděl, ale že i komponuje, to už ne. Jednotlivé archy notového papíru byly popsány Jamesových charakteristickým písmem a kytara byla položena v křesle.

 

Když Robert nahlédl do skříně, ne aby slídil, to ne, ale aby přinesl několik kousků oblečení pro svého seržanta, tak se mu naskytl pohled na pečlivě vyrovnané komínky oblečení a košile a saka na ramínkách. Vše o třídu kvalitnější než měl inspektor sám. Když Robert odhadem vybral nějaké to oblečení, tak neodolal, a jemně přejel prsty po oblečení ve skříni. Bylo to prostě tak nějak správné…

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Roberta vytrhlo ze vzpomínek Jamesovo zamumlání, rychlým pohledem ho zkontroloval a pak si promnul obličej. Pohled mu padl na hodiny. Byly dvě ráno. To se pak nebylo co divit, že se cítil zralý tak akorát na postel. Nechtěl ale nechat Jamese samotného. Což bylo k smíchu, vždyť mu nic nehrozilo, přesto Roberta cosi nutilo zůstat mu co možná nejblíže. Proto své následující chování již nijak neřešil. Lehnul si totiž na druhou půlku své postele, čelem k Jamesovi s tím, že na něj ještě bude chvíli dávat pozor, než si půjde lehnout. Což se taky stalo. Robert zvládl dvě věci najednou - dávat pozor na svého seržanta a spát hned vedle něj.

 


	7. VII. díl

"Ou!" to bylo to jediné, na co se seržant po ránu zmohl. Zvláště když zjistil, že vedle něj leží jeho inspektor. Zatímco se nehlučně porozhlédl po pokoji, tak si rovnal střípky vzpomínek a událostí. Došel tak k závěru, že poté co ho inspektor dostrkal k němu domů, tak musel odpadnout. Podíval se na svoje oblečení a shledal, že je opravdu jeho, což znamenalo..

 

  
_Ou, shit! Někdo mě musel převlíknout!_  Panikařil v duchu James. Protože kdo jiný ho tak mohl převlíknout?! A k tomu do jeho vlastního oblečení, což znamenalo, že inspektor byl i u něj doma.

 

Vír pocitů zasáhl Jamese na tolik, že mu málem přivodil infarkt, ale pomohl mu vyvolat i vzpomínky.

 

Takže jednu položku ze svého seznamu trapasů si mohl odškrtnout, protože ten, kdo mu pomáhal do jeho současného oblečení, byla doktorka Hobsonová. James věděl, že by se měl cítit krajně nepříjemně, ale doktorka za svůj život viděla tolik nahejch zadků, že jeden navíc to už nic neznamenalo.

 

  
_Hlavně že to nebyl inspektor!_  Oddychl si James a vyslal tichý dík nebesům. Poté se pomalu otočil na bok, čelem k inspektorovi, který stále ještě spal. James si ihned všiml, že jeho nadřízený i ve spánku vypadá unaveně a ihned v něm zahlodalo svědomí, že to on je příčinou těch kruhů pod očima.

 

James věděl, že to dělat nemá, ale člověk míní… A tak nejdřív Robertovi jemně odhrnul z tváře pramínek vlasů a poté zlehka položil své prst na jeho ruku. Smutně se usmál, protože věděl, že tohle je jediná příležitost, kterou nechtěl promeškat. Potichu se nahnul až k inspektorovi a své rty položil na ty jeho. Nebyl to ani polibek v pravém slova smyslu, bylo to jen letmé pohlazení, které mělo hořký nádech.

 

James se poté pomalu odtáhnul a pohled mu padl na protější zeď, která mu byla díky ležícímu inspektorovi do té doby neviditelná.

 

Pak se během několika vteřin stalo hned několik věcí. James vystřelil z postele tak rychle a přitom tak nehlučně, že kočky s polštářky na tlapkách by mu to mohly závidět. Proklouznul chodbou, seběhl po schodech do přízemí, v letu chytil své boty, které stály vedle botníku, a ještě bos stál venku před domem. Ruka mu automaticky sjela do kapsy u kalhot, ale balíček cigaret tam samozřejmě nenahmatala. Tak jediné co udělal, bylo, že se schoulil do sedu před domovními dveřmi a složil hlavu do dlaní. Bylo mu tak zle, že se mu chtělo zvracet, ale neměl co, protože žaludek měl prázdný.

 

"Jamesi," ozvalo se jemný hlas a zlehka se dotkl jeho ramene.

 

"Nic neříkejte," poprosí tiše štíhlou ženu, která stála jen kousek od něj. Hlavu ale nezvedne.

 

"Prosím, nic neříkejte," zopakoval seržant svoji prosbu. "Vy jste… jste… inspektorova žena." zašeptal do země. "Celou tu dobu… už od začátku víte…. vy víte, že já… že mám… proboha," Jamesovi se zlomil hlas a chvilku se snažil jen zhluboka dýchat, vůbec nebral v potaz, že vzal jméno Boží nadarmo.

 

Val respektovala Jamesovo přání a tak se tiše posadila vedle něj. Samozřejmě že všechno věděla, to byl taky důvod, proč tady byla.

 

"Omlouvám se," zaznělo vedle ní a James konečně zvednul hlavu. "A neříkejte, že nemám za co."

 

"To opravdu nemáte," odpoví důrazně Val.

 

James jen nesouhlasně zavrtí hlavou a promne si kořen nosu.

 

"Inspektor vás taky vidí?" zeptá se James a hlas zcela prost od všech pocitů ho jen a jen usvědčuje.

 

"Ještě než vám to povím, tak vězte, že Robertovi jsem o vás nic neřekla. Vše co jste mi řekl i neřekl, to vše je jen a pouze mezi námi." uvede věci na pravou míru Val a Jamesovo napětí v ramenou malinko povolí.

 

"Robert mě nemůže vidět tak jako vy," začne s vysvětlováním Valerie. "S vámi můžu mluvit, či se vás dotknout díky vaší otevřenosti v duchovních otázkách. To Robie je v tomhle ohledu pěkně zabedněný osel!"

 

James s překvapením pohlédne na svoji společnici, která s mírným ulehčením zjišťuje, že se seržant trochu uklidnil.

 

"Ano, je to pravda a neříkejte, že není!" James krčí rameny.

 

"S Robiem komunikuji skrze sny. Jenže ten pitomec si myslí, že jsem jen sen, jeho podvědomí!" Val si nespokojeně odfrkne.

 

Na další rozhovor již ale nedojde. Prudce se totiž otevřou dveře. "A Ježíši, díky," oddechne si Robie a obejde svého seržanta tak, aby mu viděl do tváře. "Co tady proboha vyvádíš?!"

 

James hodí rychlý pohled na místo vedle sebe, kde již ale nikdo nesedí, jen rychlý poryv větru mu vžene rozcuchané vlasy do očí.

 

"Chtěl jsem si zakouřit," vysvětlí James a náznakem vysvětlí marnost svého počínání. A v duchu děkuje Bohu, že je tak dobrý lhář.

 


	8. VIII. díl

"Ou, opatrně," zachytí James tašku, která se poroučela k zemi.

 

"Moc vám děkuju," odpoví vděčně mladá maminka, která v jedné ruce drží asi tří letou holčičku a tou druhou se snaží zrychtovat svá zavazadla.

 

"Počkejte," staví ji James. "Máte tady auto nebo vám mám chytit taxika?"

 

Dotyčná se na něj překvapeně podívá a pak s jemným úsměvem přijme nabízenou pomoc: "Ještě jednou děkuju, ale jsem tady ve městě na návštěvě, takže bych uvítala toho taxika."

 

James jen kývne na srozuměnou. Hlavou mu prolítne myšlenka, že ten úsměv na tváři mladé maminky od někud zná, ale již se hotoví k odlovu taxi, když v tom…

 

"Promiňte," omluví se a naučeným gestem vytáhne z kapsy saka mobilní telefon. "Ano? Hathaway," zahlásí do telefonu a pak jen přikyvuje. "Ano, madam. Nashledanou." Ukončí hovor a otočí se k čekající mamince.

 

"Vy jste James Hathaway?" zeptá se a nadlehčí si v ruce holčičku. Odpovědí jí je tázavě zvednuté obočí.

 

"Jste detektiv seržant James Hathaway z oxfordské policie?" upřesní mladá žena. "Ne, nejsem žádný médium," reaguje s úsměvem na zmatený Jamesův výraz.

 

"My se známe?" opáčí seržant, protože má opravdu pocit, že už ji někdy viděl.

 

"Ne, tedy nikdy jsme se nepotkali… jsem Lynn Lewisová."

 

"Vy jste dcera inspektora Lewise!" Tak proto mu byla tak povědomá!  _Zvlášť když znám jak_   _jejího otce, tak i matku_ , pomyslí si smutně James.

 

"Ale inspektor teď momentálně v Oxfordu není. Jel na školení do Chichestru," informuje Lynn James.

 

"Ano, to vím. Tátu mrzelo, že jsme se zrovna takhle minuli, ale hodlám v Oxfordu pár neděl zůstat, takže se ještě potkáme." vysvětluje Lynn.

 

"Ok, takže kam potřebujete hodit? Dovezu vás tam," nabízí se James.

 

"To byste byl moc hodný. Jsem domluvená s tátou, že budu bydlet u něj, takže…"

 

James jen kývne na souhlas a chce vzít Lynn její zavazadla, aby se mohli přesunout k jeho autu. Když se ale sehne pro jednu z tašek, tak jej holčička, která doposud v klidu a potichu seděla mámě v náručí, chytí za kravatu. Lynn už chce zasáhnout a omluvit se, i když nechápala, co to do její dcery vjelo, protože její Elise byla hrozně moc hodná, tichá a stydlivá holčina, ale James ji předešel. Trochu se sklonil a lehce omluvným hlasem řekl: "Ano, omlouvám se, ještě jsme nebyli představeni. Já jsem James," a zcela suverénně, jako by mluvil s jakýmkoliv dospělým, podal Elise ruku.

 

"Elise," broukla její dcera a chytla Jamese za ruku. Ten hodil tázavým pohledem po Lynn, která, byť trochu vykolejená, přikývla. Seržant si tedy hodil na záda jednu z tašek a do náruče si vzal Elise. Ještě zkontroloval, jestli Lynn ukočíruje kufr na kolečkách a vydal se ke svému autu.

 

A Lynn se na tváři usadil široký úsměv. Stačila jen chvilka a věděla, proč její táta chtěl zrovna Jamese za svého seržanta. I přes svůj věk působil jako někdo jiný, starší. Dalo by se říct stará duše v mladém těle. Docela ji zajímalo jak někdo jako James mohl skončit u policie. Něco málo o tomhle seržantovi věděla, protože její otec se o něm sem tam zmínil během jejich častých telefonátů. Nikdy by ji ale nenapadlo, že bude mít příležitost zjistit o něm něco více. A jak bylo vidno, Elise už ji předešla. Její dcera byla moc hodná holčina. Možná až moc. Lynn si někdy hloupě přála, aby víc zlobila. V přítomnosti cizích lidí Elise mlčela a všelijaké cukrbliky měly za následek její absolutní nevšímavost možná až aptii. James ji ale z nějakého důvodu zaujal, možná svým přístupem, možná něčím jiným, co dokáží vycítit lidé jen podvědomě. Buď jak buď ten vysoký a důstojně se tvářící seržant si získal další z členů Lewisovic rodiny.

 


	9. IX. díl

"Ahoj, tati," zašeptala Lynn do telefonu.

"Ahoj, zlato. Co se děje že šeptáš? Á, Elise už spí?" ozve se z druhé strany. Lynn hodí rychlý pohled na pohovku a usměje se.

"Ano, oba už spí," odsouhlasí a potichu se přesune z pokoje na chodbu.

"Oba?" zazní překvapeně Robert. "A kdo…? Myslel jsem, že Tim s tebou nepřijel."

"A kdo říká, že je tady se mnou zrovna Tim?" zeptala se trochu škádlivě Lynn. "Třeba jsem tady v Oxfordu narazila na vysokýho, blonďatýho fešáka a ten teď spí na gauči."

"Lynn…?" ozvalo ze z druhé strany.

"Ale tati, vždyť mě znáš!" odpovídá s je jemným úsměvem Lynn. "Tima mám přece až moc ráda, abych udělala něco takovýho. To ale neznamená, že jsem slepá a nepodívám se na pěknýho chlapa."

"Takže u mě na pohovce opravdu někdo leží?"

"Jop, jenže mám takový pocit, že to není poprvé, co tenhle dotyčný tady složil svoje dlouhý nohy." odpovídá tajemně Lynn.

Robert se na druhé straně na chvíli odmlčí. Jediný, kdo mu posledních pár let spí na pohovce je James, ale ten se přece s Lynn vůbec nezná!

"A, proboha, tati! Úplně slyším, jak ti v hlavě šrotuje. To nebyla žádná záludná otázka," směje se do sluchátka Lynn. "Je to tvůj James."

"James? Hathaway? Jak se vy dva znáte?" vypálí salvu udivených otázek Robert. "A není to můj James," opraví ji ještě pedantky. Za což si vysloužil jen odfrknutí a zvednuté obočí ze strany Lynn.

"Potkali jsme se před dvěma dny. Zrovna jsem přijela do Oxfordu a první člověk, na kterého jsem narazila, byl velice distingovaný a vysoký fešák, který mi nabídl pomoc. A ještě než řekneš, že si nemám nechat pomáhat od cizích lidí," skočí Lynn svému otci do jeho připravované námitky a přinutí ho pusu opět zavřít, "tak mi jen podržel kufr a nabídl se, že mi chytí taxika."

"Vždyť nic neříkám," zabrble Robert. "Ale jak si věděla, že je to Ja-Hathaway?"

"Taky nejsem žádný béčko," zahlásí Lynn a opět způsobí, že se její otec na druhé straně linky odmlčí. Jak to ta holka mohla zjistit? James se rozhodně jen tak někomu nepředstavuje a svoje jméno na čele napsaný taky nemá!

"Tak co? Necháš se podat?" zeptá se poťouchle Lynn a připadá si, jako by ji bylo zase deset, ale takhle popichovat tátu ji baví.

"Ok, dostala si mě, tak jak to teda bylo?"

Lynn se potěšeně ušklíbne. "Zazvonil mu totiž telefon…"

"… a on se představil," dodává Robie. "Jak prosté."

"Přesně tak. No a pak mi pomohl a hodil mě k tobě." dovysvětluje Lynn a zaznamená na druhé straně jemný tátův úsměv.

"Ale proč u tebe … tedy u mě teď spí na gauči?" chce dát poslední kousky skládačky do hromady inspektor.

"Protože tady usnul," zazní jednoduchá odpověď a Robert jen protočí oči.

"No to mi došlo! Nezlob mě Lynn a hezky vysyp z rukávu i ten zbytek příběhu!"

"Tvůj James," Robert se opět nadechuje k námitce, "se tady původně zastavil jen na skok a kvůli Elise."

"Elise? Proč?" Robert si totiž svého seržanta nikdy nespojil s vidinou malého dítěte, ale teď když to Lynn nakousla…

"Protože Elise má Jamese ráda," zazněla jednoduchá odpověď. "No a když už u nás James byl, tak jsem dala večeři - tati, je hrozně hubenej, měl by víc jíst!" přeskočí z jednoho tématu na druhé mladá maminka.

"A jak to mám jako zařídit?" brání se Robert.

"Prostě na něj dohlídni! Když pracujete na případu, koukejte i pravidelně jíst!"

"Rozkaz!" zasalutuje pomyslně Robie.

"No a pak si ještě chvíli hrál s Elise a když jsem se otočila, tak už spal," vrátila se opět k předešlému tématu Lynn. "Když jsem ho pak přikrývala dekou, tak jsem chtěla od něj Elise vzít, ale ta se ho pevně chytla, prostě si na něm chudákovi ustlala a za chvíli spala i ona."

"A nevíš…?" chce se zeptat Robert své dcery, ale ta ho předejde.

"Tak nějak jsem z něj dostala, i když víš, jak je James nesdílný, když dojde na to, že by si měl stěžovat, že prý vaše šéfová hostí nějaký sjezd policejních špiček z jihovýchodní Anglie. Což znamená, že je s tím spojeného spousta papírování, takže…"

"Takže Ja-seržant nedělá nic jiného, než jen sedí za stolem a vyřizuje stohy papírů," dodává Robert.

"Hmm-hmm," zamumlá Lynn.

"A tohle mělo být jako co?" dožaduje se odpovědi druhá strana.

"Nó, mě totiž připadalo, že se James snaží vyřídit všechno dřív než přijedeš."

"Ten pitomec!" naštve se Robie. "A to jako proč?! To jako nemám ruce? Ať se těší, až přijedu!"

Lynn byla pro tuhle chvíli ráda, že James spí, protože hrozilo, že by ho táta sprdnul na dvě doby. Ale na druhou stranu Lynn potěšeně zaznamenala, že má táta o Jamese. A zatímco se ze sluchátka linul proud nesouhlasných výhružek, tak se Lynn zamyslela.

James byl bezesporu velice zajímavý člověk, což samozřejmě zaregistrovalo i jeho okolí. Když ji v den jejího příjezdu ještě doprovodil do supermarketu a na trh na nákup, tak se po něm otočila nejedna hlava - ať už to byla studentka, mladá maminka nebo muž v obleku. James si toho ale nebyl asi ani vědom plus on sám se za nikým neotočil, což Lynn docela překvapilo. Naštěstí všechny potenciální nápadníky odstranila Elise. Stačilo, aby se Jamese chytla za sako a všichni před chlapem s malou holčičkou hodili zpátečku. Lynn za to tehdy koupila Elise pastelky jako odměnu. To by tak ještě hrálo, aby jim někdo vyfoukl Jamese přímo před nosem!

Lynn totiž jaksi neušlo, že ač je James sebeprofesionálnější, když se stočila řeč na inspektora, tak měl v hlase to Něco. A Lynn zbystřila. Mohlo by to být až takhle jednoduché? Za těch pár dní toho o Jamesovi mnoho nevěděla, ale měla takový pocit, že čas je v tomhle případě irelevantní, protože James byl velice uzavřený člověk, pokud došlo na jeho osobu. Přesto Lynn věděla, že si s jejím otcem rozumí.

Ale bylo porozumění a porozumění a Lynn se přistihla při myšlence, že kdyby její táta a James… Trochu se při té myšlence začervenala, nakoukla do pokoje, jestli všichni obyvatelé pohovky nadále spí, odkývala tátovi jeho monolog a zařekla se, že musí posbírat nějaké důkazy o tom, jaký vztah to mezi sebou inspektor a jeho seržant vlastně mají.


	10. X. díl

Buch! Jen to zadunělo, když si Robert v zoufalství položil až moc zprudka hlavu na desku stolu. Zbývaly mu ještě dva dny do konce tohohle semináře, ale on měl pocit, že nezvládne už ani jednu minutu natož dva dny. Poslat ho sem byla ze strany vrchní inspektorky Innocentové ryzí škodolibost, protože téma semináře - Policie a média - bylo všechno jen ne pro inspektora Lewise. Ani vypnutí mozku nepomohlo a tak inspektor kvůli vlastní bezpečnosti i bezpečnosti těch nadšenců, kteří před nimi poskakovali a nutili je do všemožných aktivit, upadl do apatie.

 

Jediné co ho drželo nad vodou, byly pravidelné večerní telefonáty s Lynn. Hrozně ho mrzelo, že se takhle minuli a on jí nemohl ukázat Oxford tak, jak ho vidí on, ale umínil si, že si to vynahradí, až se vrátí z tohohle pobytu hrůzy.

 

A ještě tu byl James, který se shodou okolností připletl Lynn a Elise do cesty a Robert byl za to rád. Alespoň na ty dvě někdo dá pozor. I když tak slyšel, tak to vypadá, že to ony spíše hlídají Jamese.

 

I kvůli Jamesovi chtěl být co nejdříve v Oxfordu, protože to, co mu naznačovala Lynn, se mu ani za mák nelíbilo. Ten pitomec se zase snažil všechno zvládnout sám. Místo toho aby využil svůj čas pro sebe a s někým, tak ho trávil hrbením se v kanceláři a po večerech dělal společnost jeho rodině.

 

I přes svoje nejlepší úmysly to hluboko v něj spokojeně zavrnělo. Protože když byl James s Lynn a Elise, tak nemohl být s nikým jiným. Robert se nespokojeně zavrtěl. Už to tady bylo zase, ten pocit, který nedovedl ani uchopit, natož ho pojmenovat. Vždy se jen v něm mihnul a zmizel, zanechávajíc za sebou jen zmatenost.

 

Robert věděl, že od toho momentu, když si na tom zmačkaným papíře, který James vyhodil, přečetl, že jeho seržant s díky odmítl tak zajímavý post a radši zůstal u něj, se něco změnilo, jenže…

 

"Nevěděla jsem, že součástí tohohle semináře je vytlouci si mozek z hlavy," ozvalo se za inspektorem. Robert zvedl hlavu ze stolu a otočil se po hlase: "Val!"

 

"Zdravím!"

 

"Jen si v hlavě rovnám myšlenky."

 

"Doufám, že tohle neprovozuješ, když se potřebuješ soustředit na nějaký případ."

 

Odpovědí ji bylo odfrknutí. "Jen mě to tady štve! Chci být v Oxfordu s Lyn a Elise a místo toho tady poslouchám tyhle žvásty!"

 

"Hmm."

 

"Co je?" protože Val použila stejného zvukového projevu i tóniny jako předtím její dcera.

 

"Jestli tě vážně štve jen tohle, tak to si mizerný znalec lidských povah, když se nevyznáš ani sám v sobě." vysvětluje Val.

 

"Myslíš Jamese?"

 

Val vyčkávavě mlčí, protože ví, že...

 

"Tak ten mě taky štve!" …se Robert rozmluví sám. "To mě jako považuje za staříka, který nezvládne trochu toho papírování?"

 

"A jsme u toho zase!" upozorní ho Val. "Každý jiný inspektor by za tohle svého seržanta zbožňoval, ale ty ne. Jen brbláš!"

 

"Já to přece dělám kvůli němu!" oponuje Robert. "Měl by víc času trávit se svýma vrstevníkama a ne být se svým o generaci starším nadřízeným!"

 

"No tak mu to ulehči," navrhuje Val a Robert zpozorní. "Přihraj ho někomu. Seznam ho s nějakou historičkou nebo třeba se studentem teologie. No co na mě tak koukáš?" reaguje Val na Robertův zaskočený výraz. "To ti vadí to, že by James mohl mít zájem o muže spíše než o ženu?"

 

Robert se už nadechuje k odpovědi, když Val dodá. "Ale neboj, až se tak stane, což se dříve nebo později stane, tak budeš mít to, co sis přál. Pracovní vztah a prázdný život."

 

 

Robert nestačí ani tentokrát nic říct, zazvoní mu totiž mobil. Zvedne ho a až pak si uvědomí to, že vlastně nespí! Nespí a přeci mluvil s Val! To přeci ale…

 


	11. XI. díl

"Á Jamesi, pojďte dál!" pozve ho Lynn a ustoupí stranou, aby vysoký seržant mohl projít. Když ji míjel, tak Lynn neuniklo jisté zbarvení jeho košile.

 

"Co se vám stalo?" ihned se přepne do ošetřovatelského módu a odhrnuje už tak zmačkanou košili, aby se mohla na zranění podívat.

 

"Jen jsem zaplatil za svoji neopatrnost," podotkne James a trochu zasykne, když se ho Lynn dotkne.

 

"Promiňte," odvětí mladá maminka, ale zranění prohlíží dál. "Měl bys-"

 

Zbytek věty spolkne, protože zavrzly dveře a…

 

"Á Jamesi, tak co nám neseš?" zeptá se právě přijivší inspektor.

 

James si pohotově jednou rukou přetáhne cíp saka přes svoje zranění a druhou rukou podává inspektorovi dokumenty. "Tady jsou ty složky ohledně Rupertova případu před deseti lety. Tenkrát se vyšetřování dostalo do slepé uličky a…"

Inspektor, zatímco jeho seržant mluvil, zběžně prošel dotyčné dokumenty, ale spíše se soustředil na samotného Jamese, který vždy ze změti papírů dokázal vytáhnout to podstatné. Když pak zvedl zrak od papírů a podíval se na svého seržanta, tak se v něm ozvala jeho policajtská intuice. Něco tady nehrálo. James byl až moc seržantovský. Hathaway byl vždy brilantní, ale teď to skoro až vypadalo, že se snaží přepnout do nějakého hyper seržantovského módu, což bylo dost podezřelé. Když se k tomu ještě přidal stav Jamesova oblečení, tak byly složky k případu odsunuty na okraj inspektorova zájmu.

 

"Můžeš mi říct, co se ti stalo?" optá se podezřívavě inspektor svého seržanta připraven poznat jakoukoliv nesrovnalost.

 

James po něm hodí rychlým pohledem. Věděl, že byla chyba chodit sem takhle. Chtěl se doma stavit na převlečení, ale to by pak k inspektorovi dorazil v době večeře. A seržant mluvící o případu by bylo to poslední, co by jak Robert, tak Lynn jistě chtěli. Taky byl docela unavený a zranění ho taky celkem bolelo, takže nakonec zatnul zuby a modlil se, aby si inspektor ničeho nevšiml. Bohužel se tak nestalo. Jeho nadřízený vypadal jako predátor, který ucítil svoji kořist. Odložil složky na kuchyňský stůl a zamračil se.

 

"Tak co se stalo?" domáhal se odpovědi od dosud tichého seržanta.

 

Jamesova tvář je prosta veškerého výrazu. "Jen jsem trochu nedával pozor," mávne rukou směrem ke svému oblečení a pomalu se dá na ústup.

 

"Opravdu?" zvedne nesouhlasně obočí Robert a James couvne o další krok. A skončí zády opřený o kuchyňskou linku.  _Shit!_  


 

"Nic se nestalo, ale už vás nebudu dál rušit od večeře, takže-" chce seržant diplomaticky zmizet.

 

"Nikam!" zasáhne Lewis a hmátne po svém podřízeném, přičemž nechtěně zavadí o Jamesův bok. Seržant se sice ovládne a nesykne, ale řeč jeho těla mluví za něj.

 

"Co se stalo?" ptá se tentokrát Robert s obavou v hlase a přes seržantovy protesty mu odhrne sako. "Co to - ?" na víc už neplýtvá časem a vyhrne Jamesovi i košili.

 

"Pane?" zpanikaří James. Jindy by se Robert jistě podivil jak tónu hlasu jeho seržanta, tak i jeho výrazu ve tváři, ale teď ne. Teď se soustředil na krvácející ránu na Jamesově boku.

 

"Tomu říkáš nic?" zeptá se naštvaně Robert, a protože ho seržantovo sako, které mu neustále zavázelo ve výhledu, dost štvalo, tak ho prostě Jamesovi strhnul z ramen.

 

"Už jsem si to nechal ošetřit, tak - "

 

"A tomu říkáš ošetření?" zavrčí Robert, a protože mu dost pila krev i překážející košile, tak jejích několik dolních knoflíčků prostě rychle rozepnul. Jednalo se o naučený pohyb, který lety vypěstoval až k dokonalosti a nějak mu nedělalo problém to, že svého seržanta v kuchyni prostě svlíká.

 

To za to James šel málem do mdlob. Robert stál blízko. Ne blízko, jako se někdy během jejich rozhovorů stávalo, ale ještě mnohem blíž. Stál tak moc v jeho osobním prostoru, že Jamese obklopila inspektorova vůně, která spolu s jeho dotyky na jeho nahé kůži byla mučením toho nevyššího kalibru.

 

  
_No to snad NE!_  James nemá daleko k tomu, aby nezasténal. Inspektor totiž zcela přirozeně a v rámci prohlížení jeho zranění položí pravou ruku na jeho břicho. Jamesovi okamžitě naskočí husí kůže a taky zrudne, protože tahle  _péče_  ze strany inspektora vyvolá zcela nežádanou reakci v jeho dolních partiích.

 

"Jde se!" zavelí najednou inspektor a chytne zmateného Jamese za ruku.

 

"A kam?" nechápe seržant a nestačí ani nijak reagovat na fakt, že ho jeho inspektor drží za ruku.

 

"Do opery, mám dva lístky," odpoví sarkasticky Robert. "Díky, zlato," poděkuje Lynn za podané klíčky od auta a během chvilky jsou oba pryč.

 

Lynn pak ještě slyší zvuk pneumatik na příjezdové cestě. S úsměvem na tváři se obrátí ke své dceři.

 

"V´átí se ještě stýček James?" ptá se zmateně Elise.

 

"To víš, že jo," směje se Lynn a bere Elise do náruče. Mělo by jí sice být Jamese líto, ale bráno z jejího pohledu to byla velice ale opravdu velice zajímavá podívaná. Nikdy by neřekla, že její táta bude iniciátorem takovéhle situace. Lynn se trochu začervenala, ale úsměv na tváři se jí ještě zvětšil. Doteď si ještě nebyla moc jistá, jak se James k jejímu otci vlastně staví, protože dotyčný seržant dokázal být až otravně nečitelný, ale po dnešní žhavé scéně měla jasno. Též ale věděla, že problém bude právě její otec, který je prostě natvrdlý seveřan, který nevidí, že se mu přímo pod nosem promenáduje velice zajímavá partie.

 

 

"Budeme muset dědečka přetáhnout palicí po hlavě, jinak nám strýčka Jamese někdo ukradne," pronese Lynn ke své dceři, která vážně přikývne. Jí nikdo strýčka Jamese neukradne!


	12. XII. díl

Lynn opatrně načíhla do místnosti a musela se držet, aby se nezačala hihňat jako malá holka. Protože zatímco ona nenápadně pozorovala svého otce, tak on zase nenápadně, maskující se za složky k případu, pokukoval po Jamesovi.

 

Lynn se nemýlila, když tvrdila své dceři, že se James ještě vrátí. Asi před hodinou se její otec vrátil a samozřejmě i s Jamesem, který se sice bránil, ale byly to jen chabé pokusy o obranu, protože se nechal velice jednoduše vtáhnout dovnitř. Lynn mu naservírovala večeři a dohlídla, aby se převlíknul do něčeho čistého. Vybrala mu nějaké tátovi větší kousky oblečení, které ale i tak byly seržantovy trochu malé.

 

Po večeři se ani nestačila rozkoukat a James už spal.

 

"Dostal nějaké prášky proti bolesti, které mají prý docela tlumící účinky," vysvětlovat Robert a hodil po svém seržantovi ustaraným pohledem. "Víš, co se mu stalo?" byla to ale jen řečnická otázka, protože ani na odpověď své dcery nečekal. "Připletl se ke krádeži kabelky. Viděl, jak někdo vytrhl kabelku její majitelce z ruky a dal se na útěk. James se pustil za ním, ale ten zloděj na něj vytáhl nůž. James ho sice zpacifikoval, ale odnesl si tohle zranění. Laura mu to pozdějc´ ošetřila s tím, že je to jen provizorní a má si s tím dojít do nemocnice."

 

"Kam nešel," reagovala Lynn.

 

"Ano, nešel," přizvukuje naštvaně inspektor. "A tohle všechno jsem musel vytáhnout z Laury, protože James jen opakoval, že se nic nestalo a že je to jeho nešikovnost."

 

"Jen klid, tati," chlácholí ho Lynn. "Běž se mrknout na ty složky k případu a já zatím Jamesovi přinesu deku na přikrytí."

 

Lynn odstrkala svého otce ke stolu, aby ho mohla za chvíli, když se vracela s přikrývkou, najít jak předstírá práci.

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

Robert se na čtení složek prostě nemohl soustředit. Pohledem neustále sledoval Jamese. Potichu se proto zvedl a přistoupil k pohovce. Jeho seržant spal, konečně, a Robert tak měl možnost si ho pořádně prohlídnout.

 

Zaprvé se mu vůbec nelíbily ty tmavé kruhy pod očima, které dávaly tušit hodně práce a málo odpočinku. Jeho seržant vůbec vypadal vyčerpaně. Inspektor by přísahal, že je ještě hubenější než obvykle, což mu v jeho současném stavu rozhodně neprospívalo.

 

Jamese něco ve spánku zamumlal a pootočil se na bok, ten nezraněný. A vypůjčené Robertovo tričko, které byla pro Jamese příliš široké a krátké, se mu sesunulo po rameni dolů a zároveň se mu trochu vykasalo. Větší výstřih odhalil seržantovo rameno. Kalhoty, které mu byly též větší, se mu zase svezly na boky. A Robert ztuhl.

 

  
_Proboha, co to jen vyvádím?!_  Běželo inspektorovi hlavou, protože si až moc dobře uvědomoval, jak nevhodně zírá na svého seržanta. Nebylo to tak, že by Jamese viděl vždy jen v obleku a košili s kravatou…

 

 

  
_Ve velice těsné košili._  zavrnělo něco v něm a Robert potlačil zachvění. James teď měl na sobě JEHO oblečení a to  _Něco_  v něm si jen spokojeně pomlasklo.


	13. XIII. díl

Když inspektor vešel do jejich společné kanceláře, tak už tam byla. Trůnila na Jamesově stole a Robert nevěděl, co si o ní má myslet. Než ale mohl začít hledat svého seržanta, tak do kanceláře proklouzla vrchní inspektorka Innocentová.

 

"Á, Robie," začla, ale když uviděla tu nezvanou návštěvu na seržantově stole, tak se jen usmála a přispěla též svojí troškou do mlýna.

 

"Neviděla jste Hathawaye?" zeptal se zmatený Robert, protože teď v jeho kanceláři byly už rovnou dvě záhady.

 

"Šel si zakouřit, čehož jsem musela využít," vysvětluje vrchní inspektorka. "A nic nevíte, nic jste neviděl!" dodává a vykolejený Robert jen přikývne, protože stejně nechápe, o co tady ksakru jde!

 

Šéfová jak rychle přišla, tak i rychle zmizela. Stihla akorát dojít za roh, takže se nepotkala s právě přicházejícím seržantem.

 

"Dobré ráno," pozdraví James svého inspektora. "A vám taky dobré ráno, doktorko," dodá ještě, když se zpoza roku vynoří jejich patoložka.

 

"Ahoj, Lauro," zareaguje Robert, který je konečně rád, za první normální věc, která ho po příchodu do práce potkala. Neradoval se ale dlouho. Laura totiž na jeho pozdrav jen přikývla, došla až těstě k Jamesovi, stoupla si na špičky a políbila ho na tvář. A s potutelným úsměvem mu předala malý balíček.

 

"To je pro vás, seržante, všechno nejlepší," popřeje Jamesovi a baví se jeho rozpaky. Když ji pohled padne na Jamesův stůl, tak se její úsměv ještě rozšíří. "Vidím, že nejsem první."

 

James se též podívá na stůl a rozpačitě si přešlápne.

 

"A mimochodem," dodává Laura, "zelená růže? To vypadá zajímavě." Následuje další úsměv, po kterém se Laura rozloučí a též rychle zmizí.

 

James přejde ke svému stolu a už k přítomným dárkům položí i ten od doktorky. Kousne se do rtu a váhavě začne: "Pane… doktorka Hobsonová mi jen poblahopřála, nic víc, já…"

 

"Ty máš dneska - ?" skočí mu s otázkou do řeči Robert.

 

"Svátek, pane, ale to s doktorkou…"

 

"A co je s tou zelenou růží?" nenechá se vyvést z konceptu inspektor a naštvaně se mračí na tu nezvanou návštěvnici.

 

"No, v řeči květin, pane, znamená zelená růže, tedy celkově zelená barva naději nebo žádost," zazní odpověď. "Ale chtěl jsem říct, že s doktorkou…" ani tentokrát není Jamesovi přáno dokončit větu. Inspektor totiž hodil opětovně zlostný pohled na růži a pak naštvaně usedl ke stolu.

 

  
_Co si má kdo co dávat Jamesovi zelenou kytku s nějakým vzkazem! To je pěkně podezřelé! A_   _ještě k tomu anonymně!_  Soptí v duchu Robert.  _A jak to, že všichni vědí, že má James svátek a nikdo mi to neřekne?_  


 

"Pane?" přeruší jeho nevraživé myšlenky James. "Chci jenom říct, že mi doktorka Hobsonová jen poblahopřála. Nic víc. Nic jiného za tím není."

 

Robert překvapeně zvedl zrak od monitoru počítače, do kterého zatím jen nesouhlasně zíral. "Co máš pořád s tou Laurou - ?" začne svoji otázku, ale už ji nedokončí. Laura. On se ale vůbec nezlobí kvůli nějaké puse od Laury, vytáčí ho to zelený koště a hlavně ten, kdo jej daroval.

 

_A sakra!_

 

A kdesi hluboko uvnitř inspektora to  _Něco_  zavrčelo a vytáhlo drápy, odhodlané bránit si to své.

 


	14. XIV. díl

"A taky bychom chtěli pozvat Jamese," dodá ještě Lynn a Robie jen zvedne tázavě obočí.

 

"Jamese? Proč?"

 

Tentokrát se nechápavě tváří Lynn. "A proč ne? Elise ho má ráda a já taky. A taky si myslím, že James je s náma rád, takže proč ho nepozvat na Elisiny narozeniny? Sama mě o to prosila." Vytáhne Lynn poslední trumf a inspektor musí kapitulovat.

 

"Ale nemusíš mít strach, že by se u nás James mohl cítit nepohodlně. Bude to jen malá oslava, protože Timovi rodiče jsou pryč a dárky nám už předali, takže tam bude většina lidí, které už James zná. Kromě Elise, mě a tebe, už jen Tim a aby se James necítil jako jediný ne-z-rodiny, tak Tim sebou přivede svého kamaráda. Nevím, jestli znáš Ezru - ?"

 

A Robert ztuhne. Jistě že zná Ezru. Viděl ho tedy sice jen jednou, ale na někoho jako je on se nedá zapomenout. Velice charismatický a velice inteligentní mladík. A ten že by měl dělat Jamesovi společnost?

 

To  _Něco_  uvnitř inspektora se zase ozvalo, tentokrát velice nesouhlasně s touhou dát jasně najevo, že James je jen jeho a nikoho jiného!

 

Robert se opanuje a s kyselým úsměvem prohlásí: "To bude přímo perfektní!"


	15. XV. díl

  
_To už je za poslední hodinu potřetí!_  zuří v duchu Robert. Od jeho příjezdu byl James první, co Ezru zaujalo, na to by Robert dal krk. Též musel připustit, že si ti dva asi sedli, protože Jamesovi jeho společnost zřejmě nevadila. Dokonce mu sem tam věnoval jeden z těch svých úsměvů, který Robert tak vzácně mohl vidět na jeho tváři. A teď jimi nešetří na tohohle -. Robert hledal to správné slovo. Vetřelce, zavrčelo to  _Něco_  v něm a on nemohl než nesouhlasit. Přesně tak! Co se má tenhle vetřelec co lepit na Jamese!

 

Robert radši urychleně položil skleničku na stůl, protože hrozilo, že ji rozdrtí v ruce. Když mu pak pohled znovu zabrousil k těm dvěma, tak měl co dělat, aby nevyskočil a jednu tomu pitomcovi Ezrovi nevrazil. James se totiž pro něco natahoval přes pohovku a poskytl tak ničím nerušený výhled na svoji zadní část těla. A Ezra se s úsměvem podíval! A nejen to. Pořádně si Jamese prohlédl od shora dolů a nasadil výraz dravce, který našel svoji kořist, kterou už jen stačí odtáhnout do postele.

 

Jakmile přišla Robertovi na mysl postel tak musel urychleně odejít. Trochu více hlasitě za sebou prásknul dveřmi a přesunul se do koupelny, kde si opláchnout obličej a zhluboka se nadechl.

 

  
_Tohle nebylo dobré. Tohle nebylo vůbec dobré!_  běželo inspektorovi hlavou. Věděl, že by měl Jamesovi, který to měl ve svém životě těžké, přát jen to nejlepší. Někoho, kdo se o něj postará, dá na něj pozor a učiní ho šťastným. Přesto ho myšlenka někoho po Jamesově boku, někoho s kým James bude sdílet svoje vtipné postřehy i postel dost vytáčela.

 

Robert se unaveně zapřel o umyvadlo. Věděl to, věděl to už hodně dlouho, jenže si to nechtěl přiznat. Protože to přiznání znamenalo definitivum.

 

  
_A taky fakt, že jsem v pr*eli!_  Proto fakt, že počítá, kolikrát se James usměje na kohokoliv jiného než na něj nebo kolikrát se jak a koho dotkne, byl jen zpečetěním již předem daného.

 

 

Robert si frustrovaně prohrábnul vlasy a s nečitelným výrazem opustil koupelnu. Nemělo totiž cenu zde již déle setrvávat. Nic to nezměnilo na faktu, že se do svého o generaci mladšího podřízeného zamiloval.


	16. XVI. díl

"Vzdávám to!" prohlásí James. Stojí čelem k oknu a pozoruje krajinu venku za okny. Val k němu pomalu přistoupí a jemně mu položí ruku na rameno. James si jen povzdechne a smutně se na ní usměje.

 

"Od této chvíle s tím končím! Věděl jsem už od začátku, že je to pošetilost, ale nemohl jsem si pomoct. Prostě to nešlo - ." zašeptal zlomeně seržant. Sám sobě zněl hrozně pateticky a jak musel znít ženě, která je již mrtvá a která se dívá na to, jak se on snaží - . Radši rychle zvedl pohled ze země v naději, že mu prudký pohyb vysype nevhodné myšlenky z hlavy.

 

Odhodlaně se podívá své návštěvnici do tváře a nasadí výraz, který snad měl přesvědčit jeho a snad i ji, že od teď to bude jiné. Lepší, vhodnější … prostě posun někam dál.

 

"Ten mladík, Ezra, vypadá sympaticky," nadhodí Val.

 

"Ano, to je," odpoví James a zašoupe nohama.

 

"No tak, Jamesi! Tohle přeci nemusíte dělat!" naléhá na něj Val, když jí něco dojde. "Neděláte to, doufám, kvůli mně, že ne?"

 

"Řekněme, že to nedělám jen kvůli vám." zazní odpověď. "Jak jste řekla, Ezra je milý,

 

"Milý? Budu si muset sednout, abych ten silný příval emocí ustála," odpoví kousavě Val.

 

"Myslím, že jsem z rychlých vzplanutí a prudkých vášní už vyrostl," vrátí smeč James, ale Val se jen tak nevzdává.

 

"To jako myslíte teď těch pět minut? Ale no tak, Jamesi! To se chcete spokojit s průměrným, když můžete mít výjimečné?"

 

"Více mi záleží na zachování naše pracovního i celkem přátelského vztahu. Rozhodně mi to stojí za víc než tohle," rozhodí James rukama.

 

"Za víc než vaši lásku?" zeptá se jemně Val.

 

James po ní hodí lehce zraněným pohledem. "Na tomhle svět nestojí."

 

"Ale váš život ano!" argumentuje Val. "Jamesi - "

 

Další slova zastaví Jamesova ruka zdvižená v obranném gestu.

 

"Prosím, už dost," zaprosí seržant. "Moc vám děkuju za vaši společnost. Během té doby, co se známe, mi s vámi bylo příjemně, ale teď se prosím starejte jen o inspektora."

 

"Tak jako se staráte vy?"

 

"Zaslouží si někoho výjimečného, milého a chápajícího a ne někoho jako jsem já. No a s Ezrou mi bude dobře."

 

Po tomto prohlášení se pokoj ponoří do ticha a Robert, stojící za pootevřenými dveřmi, zlostně zatne pěsti.  _Tak s tímhle_  plánem  _tedy rozhodně nesouhlasím!_  



	17. XVII. díl

"Počkej, myslel jsem tohle," prohlásí Robert a natáhne se přes Jamese, aby mu ukázal, co měl na mysli. V ten moment James ztuhne a inspektor si dovolí vnitřní malý úšklebek. Mělo by mu být Jamese líto, ale tentokrát ho to  _Něco_  celkem rychle a účinně přehlasovalo.

 

_Já mu dám, plánovat takovou pitomost!_

 

Už jen z vidiny Ezry po Jamesově boku se mu dělalo nevolno. Proto rázně zakročil. A využil každou příležitost, každý náhodný dotek, aby Jamesovi jasně ukázal, jak pošetilý ten jeho plán je. Teď, když věděl, co má hledat, si byl každé Jamesovy reakce vědom. Každé jeho ztuhnutí, pohled zabodnutý do země, to všechno bylo balzámem pro inspektorovu duši. Tak hrozně se bál, že svým prozřením Jamese ztratí. Že přijde o ten vztah, co mezi sebou mají, že byl ochotný dál hrát slepého vůči sobě a svým citům, jen aby měl Jamese u sebe.

 

Jak byl pošetilý, když si myslel, že to zvládne. Že ukočíruje svoje pocity. Že mu nebude vadit každý, který se kolem Jamese jen otočí a komu on věnuje byť jen letmý úsměv.

 

A za to kde teď je mohl poděkovat třem ženám z jeho rodiny. Val, která vždycky věděla líp než on sám, co v životě potřebuje. Lynn, která až s hrůznou bravurností dokázala splétat intriky. A Elise, která již v takhle útlém věku byla znalcem lidských povah. Všechny tři mu pomohli k jeho současné pozici. Teď už to bylo jen a jen na něm.

 

 

A jak bylo vidno, bylo třeba jednat rychle, protože ten pitomec Ezra nechápal, že pro něj tady prostě není místo, a už se zase hotovil k Jamesovi. Robert proto neváhal, chňapnul rozpačitého Jamese za ruku a odtáhnul ho do soukromí, aby mu dal jasně najevo, že jediný, kdo si na něj smí dělat nároky je jen on sám.

 


	18. XVIII. díl

Robert drtil v ruce prázdnou skleničku a div že zoufalstvím nemlátil hlavou do zdi. Stačil mu totiž jediný pohled na Jamese pohodlně opřeného o kuchyňskou linku a věděl, že je zle. Pohled mu totiž okamžitě sklouznul od jeho pořád ještě trochu rudějších rtů až k jeho dlouhým nohám.

 

Robert v duchu zaúpěl. Myslel si totiž, že po společné noci s Jamesem se vše vrátí do klidnějších vod. Jistě, jsou teď pár, ale Robert čekal klidné posezení u sklenky vína a příjemnou společnost. Ne to, že si to  _Něco_  v něm nedá pokoj a on se bude chovat jako nadržený puberťák! Sice se nepokládal za žádného staříka, ale dvacet už mu dávno nebylo. Přesto, když takhle viděl Jamese, tak netoužil po ničem jiném, než prudce svého seržanta přirazit k té lince a zopakovat dnešní noc. Bez ohledu na to, že jsou v kuchyni u jeho Lynn. Že je polovina odpoledne a zbytek rodiny dlí v obývacím pokoji.

 

Bylo to nevhodné, ale stačil jediný Jamesův úsměv a Robert se k němu odhodlaně natisknul...


End file.
